Personal body armor may include a ballistic panel comprising ballistic penetration-resistant fabrics such as woven ballistic fabric comprising para-aramid yarns. In the design of a ballistic panel for personal body armor, it may be desirable to (i) increase the level of protection provided by penetration-resistance performance, (ii) decrease the weight and stiffness of the panel, and (iii) decrease the cost of the materials. However, these attributes may compete with each other, such that the designer of a ballistic panel may have to accept tradeoffs. Materials and configurations that may help the designer reduce the amount of tradeoff and provide more design options for a ballistic panel are desirable.